Cuddles of the Opera
Cuddles of the Opera 'is a fanon episode of ''Happy Tree Friends. Plot After a long day of fishing, Russell decides to call it a night and goes back in his ship to sleep. However, at that particular moment, Cuddles, somehow not sleepy yet, walks on the dock near the ocean, holding a sheet stand with musical sheets on it. He puts the stand on the dock and, after some throat-clearing, begins to sing the "Figaro" part from Largo al factotum. At first, Russell is slightly awakened, but he tries to ignore it. However, Cuddles finishes off with a loud, dramatic "FIGARO!", which startles Russell awake, causing him to spin around in his hammock and fall on the floor. The pirate sea otter finally snaps and tries everything he can to make the singing rabbit stop. As Cuddles is singing the climax of the song, Russell gets a ton of the items in his ship and attempts to toss them at Cuddles, but he misses every time. Eventually, as Cuddles sings a high note on the last "della citta", Russell finds a knife and tosses it at Cuddles. It works and the knife slices his eye in half. Satisfied at stopping Cuddles, Russell returns to sleep. Feeling his sliced eye, Cuddles gasps... but he gets out an eyepatch from behind his back and wraps it over his chopped eye. He then begins singing the ''Toreador Song ''by Carmen, waking up Russell again. Frustrated even more, Russell gets a cannon from his living room, loads it with several cannonballs and sticks it out his window. He aims the cannon at the singing Cuddles and yanks the string repeatedly to blast the balls, which of course, miss Cuddles (who is undisturbed by their presence) and burst holes on the dock. Determined to make the lagomorph stop, Russell keeps shooting, leaving more holes in the dock. After discovering he is out of cannonballs, Russell, now really enraged, resorts to his last trick: a bow and arrow! He shoots the arrow at Cuddles' arm, causing blood to leak out of it. Cuddles keeps on singing despite being hit, but some of the blood falls in the water, where a nearby shark is attracted to it. It jumps out of the water and eats Cuddles (and part of the dock), just as he is about to finish singing, before swimming back down. Russell cheers happily, finally succeeding at stopping Cuddles. However, he accidentally stabs himself in the nose with his hook hand, causing some of his blood to leak out and land in the water. The same shark that ate Cuddles suddenly jumps out and devours the sea otter as well. The shark then swims out into the distance, and as the iris out closes, it emerges and sings out "Figaro!". Injuries * Cuddles' eye is chopped in half by a knife tossed by Russell. * Cuddles' arm gets stabbed by an arrow, causing blood to leak out of it. * Russell accidentally stabs his own nose with his hook hand. also causing blood to leak out of it. Deaths * Cuddles and Russell get eaten by a shark. Destruction * The dock gets several holes blasted in it courtesy of some missed cannonballs. * Part of the dock and a sheet stand get eaten by a shark. * Part of Russell's ship gets eaten by the shark. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: '''0 * Amount of dead main characters: 2''' * Total rate:'''0% Transcript ''Cuddles of the Opera/Transcript'' Trivia * This episode is inspired by the 1941 Looney Tunes ''cartoon ''Notes to You, the 1948 Merrie Melodies ''cartoon ''Back Alley Oproar ''and the Chuck Jones-directed ''Tom and Jerry ''cartoon ''The Cat Above and the Mouse Below. * Cuddles doesn't scream when his eye gets chopped in half by the knife, nor when his arm gets stabbed by Russell's arrow. * Russell has an antagonistic role in this episode as he is constantly trying to stop Cuddles from disturbing him with his singing. He could've just asked him to be quiet and sing somewhere else. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Music